Cinderella Has Left
by Falconwolf3
Summary: Nicole is about to marry Holt, but will a few words from Jason stop her? OneShot! Review please!Complete!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of North Shore.**

**This fic takes place just before and after Nicole's failed attempt at marrying Morgan. Now only if Jason hadn't been stupid, lol. **

**This is my first attempt at anything for this show, but not my last.**

**Anyway was listening to the Britney Spears song Cinderella, and this came to me.**

**That being said, this is a one-shot.**

**Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review!**

Nicole stands in the bridal room checking her make-up and making sure the dress looks perfect. She glances down at her hand at the ring on her finger, soon the engagement ring would be replaced with a wedding band. She glances up at the sound of someone knocking gently and coming in, "Hi MJ."

"Hey, how are you?" said MJ as she sat down on the bed, Nicole taking a seat next to her.

"Nervous but excited."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah, I think. Is is after all my first marriage."

"Your one up on me, although I hope Chris will ask." joked MJ. "Hey wait, what do you mean your first? Don't you mean your last?"

"Yeah, of course that's what I meant. Why?"

"Nothing."

"No no, what did you mean?"

"It's nothing really, but I kinda heard you and Jason talking last night. I didn't mean too, I swear. I didn't hear much, just him asking you if you really loved Morgan."

"Oh then you heard my answer," said Nicole as she glanced down again at the ring on her finger.

"No I didn't. It was a personal conversation. I walked away, back to the bar to wait for Frankie to get there ...oh you didn't want to know all that."

"No I didn't. It's ok. I told Jason that I did loved Morgan. I mean why wouldn't I? He is great, funny, and he treats me like a princess."

"And it works for your dad too. It's cool how they get along. Which is rare for a father and future son-in-law to do."

"Yeah."

"Surprised that doesn't scare you."

"What do you mean?"

"That your dad likes Morgan so much."

"Now that you mention it, it is kinda weird."

"You know from the outside it seems ... no never mind."

"Come on MJ. Nothing you say will be held against you."

"Ok, it's just that Morgan is almost the spitting image of your father. They both want the same things, and they go after those things the same way."

"Now your sounding like Jason."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said Morgan is marrying me because it's another business deal. Marrying me gets him into my father's business."

"Is that possible?"

"No, Morgan loves me. I trust him."

"That's good. All right I am going to check everything and make sure everything is ready for you."

"Thanks MJ, and thanks for agreeing to be my maid of honor."

"Your welcome, I am just honored you asked."

After MJ leaves the room Nicole turns back to glance at herself in the mirror.

_10 Minutes till I say I do._

_MJ is so sweet, I know she only said what she did cause she cares about me. I loved Jason once, part of me always will I guess. But I loved Morgan now._

_But can I really marry Morgan, knowing that I am giving him less than all my heart?_

_Damn Jason!_

_How dare he do this to me!_

_Last night, he threw my world for a loop. I am surprised he didn't tell MJ what he did, or tell her to nag me for him. Then again, it would make him sound desperate, which apparently he is._

_But I'm about to get married, so why can't I stop thinking about last night?_

_**Flash Back**_

"Jason, please don't do this, not now. I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Yeah, but are you in love with Morgan Holt?"

"Yes Jason, I am! And I am sorry if that hurts you, but..."

"Do you love him more than you love me?" he blurted out.

"What!"

"You heard me, do you love him or me?"

"What kind of question is that? I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Yeah which means..." his voice trails off, as if he's trying to figure out if he should say anything more.

"Means what?" asked Nicole angrily.

"That I'm running out of time!" blurts out Jason. "I'm running out of time Nicole!"

"For what?"

"To stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life. To make you see that Morgan is marrying you to get to your dad."

"No Morgan loves me."

"He's in love with money, Nicole. You know that! You can stop this Nicole."

"Why would I want to? You have no proof Morgan is using me, why would I stop the wedding?"

"Cause you don't love him for one, and cause I want you to marry me!"

"What?"

"Marry me!"

"You have some nerve coming to me the day before I get married to another guy and asking me to dump him for you!"

"I love you Nicole, I've always loved you, never stopped. I can't stand the idea of you marrying another guy. Please marry me!"

"Jason..."

"No wait, don't say anything yet. Think about it tonight, and tomorrow go ahead

and get dress in your gown. Just before you go down the aisle, take a peek out the window facing where they set up the beach for your wedding. See what Morgan is doing, then decide." he said as he got up from the table and looked down at her.

"Ok, I'll think about it, but don't get your hopes up."

"Nicole, hope is all I have left."

_**Flash Ends**_

_I thought about it all night and I'm still confused as ever. But I love Morgan._

_But I also love Jason_

_What will I do?_

_What Jason said something about looking out the window before the wedding starts._

Nicole walks over to the window and glances out, and she sees MJ talking to Gabriel and Frankie. She sees Tessa talking to Jason and walking away from him angrily. Then sees her dad, and he was talking to ..Morgan. Her dad reached over to Morgan and shook his hand.

_Oh God, was Jason right? Is my worst fear true? Was I just fooling myself with Morgan? I have to think..._

**5 minutes later...**

The wedding march begins and Nicole grabs her veil and walks out of the room.

As the wedding march begins Morgan, who is standing up next to the island priest, turns his head so he can see Nicole.

His eyes catch Jason Matthews who was sitting in the back, he was now turning to see MJ slowly making her way down the aisle. MJ flashes Jason a sad look, then precedes to smile big as she walks toward Morgan.

MJ takes her place as Maid of Honor, as everyone rises to see the bride walk down the aisle.

About 30 seconds in the march and everyone starts to wonder what is keeping Nicole. Toward the end of the march, it becomes apparent to everyone that Nicole wasn't coming.

MJ says, "I'll go check, she's probably just nervous."

MJ walks down the aisle that had been made on the beach, She glances one last time at Jason as she heads to where she left Nicole in the brides room.

Morgan glances over at his soon to be father-in-law, who was in the entrance waiting for Nicole, in order to walk her down the aisle. Both men exchange a nervous glance, both knew what this marriage meant. The business profits from the marriage were to be enormous for both men.

Frankie glances at Jason, he more than anybody knew what it did to him with Nicole left Maui in the first place. He had been shocked that morning to see Jason getting dressed to go to the wedding. Now Nicole was apparently not getting married at all. _And Jason is grinning like the Cheshire cat, Man what did you do?_

_**Moments later...**_

MJ comes back through the rose covered arches, and says, "She's gone!"

"What?" asked Morgan and Walter Booth as the same time.

"She's gone, she left this note."

Morgan walks down the aisle toward MJ, "What does it say?"

MJ opens the letter and begins reading aloud:

_Dear Morgan & Guests,_

_I am very sorry to do this, but I can't marry Morgan Holt today or ever. I want more out of life then a business deal marriage. I want love, passion beyond my wildest dreams. Morgan I hope you find someone to love you enough to put up with your other love, money!_

_Daddy, I'm sorry for doing this, but I can't marry for money. If you want Morgan so much, you marry him!_

_**  
**MJ you and the guys have a drink on me at the bar later. Just a simple toast, something like:Here's to Nicole who had enough to sense to run when she had the chance._

_Vincent, I need my job back at the Grand Waimea. I'll call you, but since your not a big fan of my dad, and I'm killing him here, I am sure you can find a place for me._

_**  
**_

_Jason, meet you in our secret place, be there by 4pm, or I'll be gone from your life for good. PS, Happy Birthday early. Thanks for reminding me that there's always hope._

_Love Nicole._

"What the hell did you do Jason?" screamed Morgan.

"Gave her another option. Excuse me, I'm going to meet Nicole."

"I'll get you for this!"

"Bring it rich boy!"

As Morgan rushes for Jason, Frankie steps in between them, and grabs Morgan and punches him, "Go Jason! Go get her man!"

"Thanks Frankie, I owe you!"

"I know, and this is so gonna cost you man." jokes Frankie.

"Nicole are you here?" Jason yells as he enters the cabana area. She steps out still wearing her wedding gown. "Yeah."

Jason walks to her and hugs her, "I knew you would come to your senses sooner or later."

"Yeah, I'm just glad it was sooner."

Pulling away form her, "Me too."

"You know it seems a waste to let this dress go to waste. Your offer still good?"

"Yeah, all we need is a island priest, and a marriage license."

"All right, let's go."

_**1 week later...**_

Vincent walks into the Grand Waimea early Monday morning and sees Tessa having an argument with a guest. "Can I help you Tessa?"

"Yeah, this guy says the room service sucks, and since it does I should give him the room for free."

"Sir, what is wrong with the service?"

"Well, let's see I called an hour ago for breakfast, and still haven't gotten it." said the man.

"Tessa, is that true?"

"Yes, but were backed up."

"Don't lie you bi.."

"Hey! Watch it!" says Vincent. "Why do you say she lying?"

"Cause I went to the kitchen area, they never got my order!"

"Tessa?"

"I'm sorry I got busy. I'll get it now all right?"

"Sir, your room is on us for the duration of your stay. Tessa my office now!"

"Yes Vincent."

Vincent lets Tessa walk through the door and closes it behind her, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you right now."

"You need me, I mean with Nicole and Jason on their honeymoon, your already short handed."

"But your not doing your job, what good are you to me?"

"I am just running slow this morning."

"And every morning this week. Frankie says your drinking every night and he has to throw you out of the bar."

"I am not that bad."

"I know you had a thing for Jason, but you have to let it go, he's married to Nicole. You never had a chance."

"Gee thanks. But I already knew that. Before he married her, we had a fight. I tried to talk him into leaving the wedding ceremony, the one for Nicole and Morgan, with me. He told me to get lost."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, look I just need the job till I can get the money to get another job."

"I'll call a friend of mine, he runs the Maui Palms Resort, I can get you a job there, if you like?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah, consider it done."

"Thanks, thanks for giving me a chance here."

"Hey one time somebody gave me a chance, and I promised him I would return the favor someday, so here it is."

"Thanks."

**3 weeks later...**

Frankie is talking to Gabriel at the bar when Jason and Nicole walk up, "Hey you two, finally come out of the honeymoon suite huh," he joked grabbing Jason hand, "Drinks on the house for you two."

"Thanks Frankie," said Jason.

"Thanks Frankie," smiled Nicole.

"Whoa, she does smile."

"Just needed a reason."

"Way to go man," said Gabriel. "Happy for you both."

"Thanks, hey when we came through the lobby, we didn't see Tessa, someone new working at reception. Did Vincent move Tessa?"asked Nicole.

"Yeah, all the way to the Palms Resort." answered Frankie.

"He fired her?"

"No, just transferred her, her request."

"Well that's good for her," said Jason.

"Yeah. So how was the honeymoon?" asked Gabriel.

"Great, we went to Honolulu, as you well now, about all we could afford," laughed Jason.

"Wait Nicole is rich," said Frankie.

"Not anymore, dad cut me off," laughed Nicole.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but I don't care. I still have a job working for Vincent, and I have Jason, what else do I need?"

"A car?" joked Gabriel. "Doesn't the car payments on that car of your cost a arm and leg?"

"Well it did, I sold it this morning. Jason can drive me to work."

"What did you get for it?" asked Frankie. "No wait, none of my business."

"I don't mind, I got $57,000 for it."

"Whoa!" screamed Gabriel. "That should give you guys a nice start."

"The money's gone already," smiles Jason.

"What!"

"You know that house on the beach, the 6 bedroom one? We bought it this morning. It was $100,000 but I had $50,000 in savings, so it worked out perfectly."

"What do you need that much room for man, it's just two of you?"

"Let me tell them Jason," begged Nicole.

"All right."

"Well we were hoping you and MJ would like to move in with us. Not sense in breaking up the family. I've already asked MJ, she is moving in Chris with her, which by the way means she said yes. So Frankie what do you say?"

"Yeah, I mean if your sure."

"We're sure."

"Great, I'll do it then, I bring my stuff over later tonight."

"Great, and Gabriel, you can consider this your invite."

"Are you serious, hell yeah, I want to move in."

Frankie, Nicole, and Jason crack up laughing at Gabriel. Jason says, "You sure buddy, you sound bored."

"Shut up, yeah I want to move in."

"Good," said Nicole. "Get your stuff in there as soon as you get off today. MJ already picked her and Chris' room, they will be sharing of course. So you two pick whichever room you want. I put our names on the door we choose."

"I can't wait to get off man," said Gabriel, "Half of me can wait, the rest wants to go get that bull-horn and tell everyone not to drown while I'm gone."

"You need to follow your guts on this one," warned Jason. "We have to get to work now, see you guys later."

"Hey Nicole you didn't touch your drink," said Frankie.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that. I can't drink for awhile."

"Why not?" asked Gabriel clueless.

"Cause I'm pregnant," smiled Nicole.

"What!" screamed Gabriel, he got up and hugged Nicole.

"Damn boy you work fast," joked Frankie.

"We had to make up for lost time," laughed Jason. "See you guys later. At home!"

"See you man," said Frankie and Gabriel.

Vincent looked up to see Nicole and Jason coming back in the hotel, "Did you two have a nice reunion out there?"

"Yeah."

"Good, look I was going to wait till later for this, but I got you two a wedding present."

"You didn't have to do that Vincent," said Nicole.

"Well actually I did, that look on your dad's face when you left Morgan was priceless. But short of giving you two a picture of his face, all I could think of was this," he said handing Nicole a envelope.

Nicole opened the envelope, and pulls out a the paper with blue backing, she opens it and gasps, "Vincent, is this?"

"Yeah, you two now own the other shares of the Grand Waimea. We three are the only owners. When I die, you two will be the only owners. It's in my will, that you two get equal shares of the hotel."

"I don't know what to say, wait how did you get my dad's shares?"

"Before your wedding to Morgan, your dad was feeling cocky, so he gave me the shares. Dummy didn't even ask for money for them."

"Wow, your welcome," laughed Nicole. "I need to get to work. Thanks again Vincent."

"Your welcome."

After Nicole walked away Jason turned back to Vincent, "All right spill, what really happened?"

"I tricked him," admitted Vincent.

"How?"

"I got him to sign a contract saying I would sell the Grand Waimea to him."

"What? But how did that become you owning all of the Grand?"

"Cause the idiot didn't read. I let him read the contract, but then switch it, the one he signed said he agreed to give me all his shares of the Grand."

"He must be pissed."

"Understatement of the year there. He left to go back to New York though. Morgan has lost everything, He still has a job with Walter, but nothing compared to what he would have had if he had married Nicole. So how is married life?"

"Great, oh by the way, can you plan for Nicole to go on a vacation in 8 months?"

"Yeah, plenty of time to plan there, Wait why?"

"Cause that's when the nine months should end."

"Nine months? Oh my God, you dog!" joked Vincent. "A baby?"

"Yeah."

"You told you dad yet?"

"No, me and Nicole are going to dinner tonight at his house, were going to tell him then."

"Great news, Jase."

"Thanks, we'll I better get busy working. I have to earn a lot of money now. Baby on the way and everything."

"Have you told Walter?"

"No, and we aren't going to."

"Good deal, let me know if there's anything you need."

"OK, see you later."

Nicole sits down at her desk, and pulls out the letter she had written the night before, she opened it up and read it again:

_Dear Mr Walter Booth,_

_This is to inform you that I no longer need you in my life. For the first time in years I am happy. As much as I wish I could share this with you, I can't. You always said you had my best interest at heart, but you let me know trying to sell me off to Morgan._

_I will always love you dad, and if you ever come around please know your more than welcome in mine and Jason's home._

_But if you never come around, please know I will be find. I have the love and passion I always wanted._

_Goodbye Daddy, _

_Nicole B. Matthews._

She closes the letter, and places it in a envelope from the front desk, and puts and stamp on it, and places it in the box to be picked up. She looks up to see Jason looking at her, "Hey."

"Hey, what was that you were reading?"

"A goodbye note, nothing big."

"To your dad?"

"Yeah," she says has Jason hugs her. "But I'm fine with it. I love you Jason. You and our child to be are all the family I need."

"I love you to Nicole." he says as he gently kisses her.

**All right long one-shot I know,lol. Thought about making it two chapters, but decided against it. As you can guess, I don't like Tessa, sorry to any of her fans. Thanks for reading, now please leave me a review!**


End file.
